


5 Times Cas Wore Dean's Clothes And 1 Time He Didn't

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing Clothes, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: Five times Sam saw Cas wearing Dean's clothes and one time Cas definitely wasn't.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	5 Times Cas Wore Dean's Clothes And 1 Time He Didn't

1\. 

The first time, Sam really wasn't surprised. It was kind of adorable, honestly. 

When he finally lifted himself up from the couch, Sam groaned quietly. He'd been lying in the same uncomfortable position for the entirety of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and it had been a mistake. Dean had discovered that Cas had never seen the movies a few days ago, however, and he had insisted on a marathon. The three of them had barely left the Dean-cave all day. Dean had only allowed them out for food and bathroom breaks. Nerd.

Glancing at Dean and Cas on the other couch, Sam was surprised to see them asleep. And even stranger, they were sitting close together. Like, leaning-on-each-other close. Practically-lying-on-top-of-each-other close. Upon inspection, Cas was half-wearing Dean's beloved dead guy robe, the other half pooling on the floor. Grinning, Sam took a quick picture with his phone. That level of blackmail material was not to be passed up. 

Not wanting to disturb them, Sam quietly sneaked out the door. As he rounded the corner, he heard a snore and some grumbling. He suppressed a laugh. Cas was going to have to get used to Dean's annoying sleeping habits. 

2\. 

The second time was less expected. 

As they settled down in their crappy motel room around 10:30, Cas began pulling out his pajamas, preparing to take a quick shower before bed. Sam paid him little attention as he did so, eyes focused on his laptop as he researched their case.

About 10 minutes later, Cas emerged from the bathroom and Sam couldn't help but notice Cas was wearing a pair of Dean's favorite flannel pajama bottoms. They were blue and gray, and totally worn out. Dean definitely didn't wash them enough, either. They were, in Dean's eyes, practically perfect.

Sam looked over at Dean out of the corner of his eye. He'd half expected Dean to be annoyed. But surprisingly, Dean's practically beaming at the angel. As Dean passed Cas on his way to take his own shower, he clapped Cas on the shoulder and said something in a low voice. Cas grimaced at Dean briefly, then grumbled back.

Huh. Cas needed to go shopping or something, if he had to resort to wearing Dean's disgusting pants. 

3\. 

The third time, it was probably an accident. Sam still noticed. 

Next time they all went out on a case, Cas had his own pajamas. Sam and Dean had taken him clothes shopping the week before, and he had finally stopped wearing the same thing every day. Oddly, there was something important missing from his outfit. His blue tie. Sam knew they hadn't bought him new one on their shopping trip. 

Nevertheless, the tie Cas put on before they headed to the sherriff's office was green and gold. Sam was almost positive it was one of Dean's. It wasn't his favorite, but he wore it often enough for Sam to be able to recognize it.

Sam silently lost his mind when Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing Cas' blue tie. 

4\. 

The fourth time, Sam had pretty much accepted it.

Stumbling a little, Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked towards the bunker's bathroom. It was only a little past 3 am, and Sam had drank way too much coffee earlier.

He paused at Cas' bedroom, checking to see if he was sleeping. Now that Cas was human-ish, he needed at least a few hours a night. Oddly, Cas was on top of the covers, and wearing... was that a pair of Dean's jeans? Why Cas would be wearing jeans to bed at all is one question, and why he'd be wearing Dean's was an even bigger one. Maybe he didn't have any clean pants? Sam continued on down the hall.

Passing Dean's room, he looked in to check on him as well. The door was partially open, allowing him to push it in silently. Leaning in a little, he could make out Dean's form on the bed, and he could hear the faint snores. Taking a step inside, Sam made to prop the door open so it wouldn't slam, as doors were prone to do with the bunker's regular drafts. 

He stopped abruptly when he saw pair of boxers on the floor. Not that it was odd for Dean to leave his shit all over the floor, it was just that he was pretty sure those were Cas'. In fact, he was sure; they had cartoon bees on them (Dean's idea of a gag gift, but Cas loved them). Plus, he'd washed those boxers not 3 days ago. Shrugging, Sam went on his way. It was too early to think about why Cas' undergarments would be on his brother's bedroom floor. He would deal with that later. Much later.

5\. 

By the fifth time, Sam was getting suspicious. 

He'd just gotten back from his run, and it was right at 6:30 in the morning. He went about starting a pot of coffee in the kitchen, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Dean and Cas. Sam heard a door open quietly in the hall, and his ears perked up. Time to get Dean back for those post-its on his back last month. 

Near silent, he slunk towards the entrance to the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Grin plastered across his face, he was ready to scare the living shit out of his brother.

But it wasn't Dean that exited the room.

Cas was wearing one of Dean's worn out Zeppelin shirts and a relaxed smile. He also had some serious sex hair going on. As soon as he spotted him, Sam whipped back around the corner, heart pounding. He didn't want Cas to see that he'd seen him, for whatever reason.

For some reason, Cas was leaving Dean's room. At 6:30 in the morning. Friends don't leave friends' rooms looking like they've spent the entire night doing... Sam didn't even want to think about Dean and Cas doing that. One was his brother, and the other was like a brother. He seriously needed to talk to Dean.

+1.

"I'm going on a drive!" Sam yelled down the hall to Dean. "Keys are in my jacket pocket," Dean yelled back. 

Sam pulled Baby out of the bunker's garage. He really needed a quiet place to think about what he was going to say to Dean. He wanted to be subtle, because Dean had the emotional capacity of a particularly stunted walnut. But he did need to get his point across. If given the chance, Dean would deny everything.

After driving for nearly an hour, Sam had a pretty clear idea of what he wanted to say. He pulled Baby back in and took the keys out of the ignition. He entered the bunker quietly, psyching himself up for the conversation he was about to have.

He stopped outside Dean's door. Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed it in.

"Dean, I need to talk to y-" 

"Get the fuck out, Sammy!"

Sam's eyes widened at the scene before him before he rushed out. Dean... and Cas. Without any clothes on. On Dean's bed. That definitely wasn't what he thought he would walk in on. It was also something he never wanted to see again.

It made sense, he had to admit. He'd suspected, after the underwear. And the sneaking-out-of-Dean's-room. And you you'd have to be blind not to see the way they looked at each other. He just never thought one of them would have the balls to say anything. 

A few minutes later, Cas and Dean emerged from his room, holding hands. Dean was glaring. Cas looked less murderous, but still definitely not happy to be interrupted. 

Sam held up his hands in a please-don't-kill-me gesture. "First of all, sorry for barging in. If it makes you feel better, I really, really wish I hadn't." 

"I guess we need to do a little explaining, huh?" Dean grumbled, starting to lead them into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be nice. But, um, just so you know, I'm fine with it. You. Dating a guy." 

Dean looked back at his not-so-little little brother, and his eyes softened slightly. "I'm still pissed that you walked in, but thanks. It means a lot."

Sam filled the coffee pot and started the machine, then leaned against the counter, looking expectantly at Dean and Cas. "So. When, exactly, did this," he gestured between them, "happen?" 

"About 2 months ago." Cas said, almost proudly. Dean squeezed his hand and continued, "Right after that vamp thing in Fort Lauderdale. You know, when I got hurt?"

"Ohhhh, makes sense. You know, I never thought either of you would have enough courage to admit it." At their surprised faces, Sam chuckled. "Did you guys actually think you were being subtle?" 

"Well, yeah." Dean answered. 

"So, what are you, Dean? Gay, or bi, or what? I mean, you know I'm okay with whatever you are, I'm just curious."

Scrunching his nose, Dean said, "Bi. Took me awhile to accept myself, though. Dad wasn't exactly an ally, y'know." 

"Yeah. How long have you known?" 

Dean snorted. "Birth. Next question." 

Sam snorted out a laugh as well. "No more questions. The Spanish Inquisition is over. But, hey, Dean? Can I talk to you for sec?"

Dean nodded and followed him out to the entrance of the map room, where Sam stopped and turned to look at him. 

"I wanted to tell you something else, Dean." 

"What?" Dean questioned, with an odd look on his face.

"I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to come out, and it takes a lot to admit your feelings to someone you're scared of losing. Especially for you, what with the whole dad thing. So, yeah. I'm damn proud of you. You did good." 

Sam could see the beginnings of tears in his big brother's eyes, but pretended not to notice. 

"Thanks, Sammy. You're not doing too bad yourself these days." 

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled. "At least I don't have to watch you guys pine silently anymore. That was killing me." 

Dean snorted. "Come on, bitch, let's go make dinner." He clapped Sam on the back headed towards the kitchen, and his boyfriend. However, he still heard the faint, "Jerk," from the map room. Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was cute, and I love 5 + 1 stories, so. Constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
